


What Was my Plan again?

by JByungHee



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Felix used to like Jaemin but now they’re duo, Gryffindor!Changbin, Gryffindor!Jaemin, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Somi, Jaemin is cheeky, Jeno is jealous, Jeno is madly in love with Jaemin, Jeno is sly, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Huang Hyunjin, Mention of Jeon Wonwoo, Mention of Seo Changbin, Slightly Making out???, Slytherin!Felix, Slytherin!Hyunjin, Slytherin!Jeno, They’re on their 5th grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JByungHee/pseuds/JByungHee
Summary: Jaemin had one plan: he wants to make Jeno jealous.—NoMin Hogwarts AU





	What Was my Plan again?

“Work with me,”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Lee Felix and Na Jaemin had always been the disastrous duo, competing the running champion at the time: Lee Donghyuck and Mark Lee. They didn’t start as a duo, tho, it all started as silly little crush Felix had on Jaemin, which unfortunately also the case of his housemate—Lee Jeno. But a year has passed and now Felix’s attraction toward the Gryffindor boy are nothing but amusement in every crazy ideas the brunet had in mind, which, for the Slytherin boy, was something kinda unexpected—seeing how civil Na Jaemin could be, but considering the true nature of Gryffindor, the idea fits well onto his personality.

 

Those ideas usually just revolves around sneaking food to classes, trying something to someone and cause mischiveous action with no real damage.

 

“I want to try to make Jeno jealous,” Jaemin smirked, in their secret talk in between classes on one of hidden hallways before their next potion class. Funny spells or stuffs from the shops was something common, but playing with someone—in this case, Jeno’s patience? Lee Felix did not backed down quietly on their rivalry competition of winning Jaemin’s heart for nothing. But the slytherin boys didn’t say no, as Jaemin continue with his words before Felix could comes up with good answer to this might-be the next greatest war of history of magic.

 

“You know he’s always been... chill, all smiley, even after a senior accidentally send me love letter that wasnt actually addressed to me, he didn’t get jealous at all. He almost looks like a hufflepuff if not the green ties looping his neck, and I want to see the snake, let me _see_ the snake,”

 

“You’re playing with fire, Jaemin. Don’t be crazy,”

 

Jaemin snorted, holding a crackling laugh as he soothe down a palm down Felix’s shoulder. “He loves me that much, and I want to see if that’s true,”

 

“You’re crazy,”

 

“And I know you like that part of me,”

 

-.*

 

The plan were simple, Jaemin will stick onto Felix for the whole day and Felix try to bring up all things he do in the past including his cheesy lines and probably get a little bit touchy. Everybody knows now Felix have something toward another Gryffindor boy—Seo Changbin, but the rest of them still thinking he’s into Jaemin for his knack of stealing glance toward the brunette. And Jaemin, being a carefree person as usual, were not being suspected as he usually will latch onto anyone he knew, including Felix. Felix still think Jaemin is an absolute madman, considering the relationship of Jeno and Jaemin, and the fact that Felix knew Jeno no less better than Jaemin, god knows what could happened. And if shits go down after this, his life will be at stake, and also, he and Jeno are roommate, probably he’ll change school if this thing doesn’t resolve as he wants it to be.

 

They have the same class for entire day and it adds to the scenario, Jaemin waits for the slytherin boys down the hall near their class only to greet Felix and took his arm before greet Jeno. Jeno gave them the look before Jaemin excuse his action as ‘I see Felix first and I didn’t see you there, I’m sorry’, Jeno forgave him with small nods but no words came out. And even with the simplest movement of his lips, Felix fear for himself.

 

Jaemin succesfully stuffed himself between Jeno and Felix the entire class, and as if the god also enjoys their little scenario, the proffesor needs to leave the class early, not before give them shit tons of homework and then slip out the door as quickly as he comes. Jaemin sighs at the sight of all the work they have to do for today and he leans to the side to rest his head on Felix’s shoulder, hand tracing imaginary line above the parchment and other took Felix’s finger on his, playing with the soft-dainty finger. Jeno stares at them intense enough to bore a hole on Felix’s head, and he would’ve be the dumbest people alive if not noticing the glare the other Slytherin boy gave him, but he himself fear for what happened next if he dare to look back. Jaemin hums as he hears Jeno calling his name.

 

“You should do your task, Nana,” altough Jaemin’s tummy flutters at the nicknames, Jaemin didn’t flinched even a bit. Continue to focus on every fingertips of Felix’s small hand, dropping it only when Jeno brush a hand over his shoulder, trying to gain the brunette’s attention.

 

“I’ll do it later with Felix, right?” Felix jolted at the calls of his name and he looks down to his shoulder to see Jaemin winking, it kept hidden from Jeno’s peripheral as Jaemin had side of his face squished against Felix’s shoulder. Felix let out a long sigh and nods, the pride inside himself nudging to be let out.

 

“Yeah, it’s easy, we could do it in no time, _Nana_ ,”

 

Jeno stilled before he back on his own bussiness and straighten up his back to work on his task. “Okay,” he mouthed, Felix could se Jaemin eyeing Jeno’s figure from the end of his eye sight. “Okay,” Jeno hums again, try to distract himself.

 

And god, Jaemin is an absolute madman.

 

-.*

 

Jaemin did not know how Jeno still manage to have his beautiful eye smiling and his wide smile eventhough Jaemin had basically ignores the Slytherin boy all day. Even to the point he switches pair from Jeno to Somi just to see how he reacts (because Felix are in charge of tutoring someone else and Jaemin couldn’t intervene). “I want to try sparring with somebody else” he made excuse, again. Jaemin wiggle his eyebrow and he looks over Somi, which looks pretty much innocence of his mischievous plan. Jeno nods.

 

“Okay, I’ll be with Hyunjin in case—“

 

“Okay! See you later!” Jaemin waves his hand to Jeno as he shoved Somi’s little feature to the other side of the class. The girl crack a knowing smile all over before giving him a dirty look, in which Jaemin tried to shoosh her because they haven’t far enough and Jeno could still see the face Somi make.

 

“Something happened between you two?”

 

“N’ah, just a little experiment,” the Gryffindor boy chuckle, finger looping around slender feature of his wand before pulling out of his robe. Jaemin shed his robe and toss it to the nearest wooden chair before he look back to Somi, along the way, trying to see what was Jeno doing.

 

The other boy are backfacing him and he’s talking with Hwang Hyunjin, one of the popular boy from the snake burrows, Jaemin couldn’t see what they were talking. Disappointment rise on his chest over the fact Jeno hasn’t still do anything at all to him nor he gives visible look of worry. Jeno turned his head after a while and still have his big smile plastered over his face, and Jaemin throw his glance away, afraid getting caught and possibly ruining all progress he builded up since morning. Somi waits for Jaemin, and by the time the tallet brunet facing her again, she lets out most-evil smirk and Jaemin thinks why the hell this one hellish of a creature sorted to Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor.

 

“I see,” Somi snickers. “I see, you tried to do it,”

 

“What?”

 

“Making Jeno jealous, and you’ve chosen me. If something happened to me after this I’ll haunt you,”

 

“I have no choice. Just be grateful someone wants to pair up with your shallow spell skill,” Jaemin bit back, earning a hard elbow on his ribs from the small girl.

 

“I’m gonna blow you so hard my wand got stuck on yer arse,”

 

“Tell me again why you’re on hufflepuff, fuck, that’s hurt,”

 

-.*

 

Dinner came a bit quickly after hard sparring session, Jaemin had learned his lesson that Jeon Somi didn’t look as soft as her face might be, might want to telling her brother—Jeon Wonwoo that his little sister is an embodiment of hypocrite. And after quite some time befriending with bandage to cover a bruise on his arm and few bandaids on his fingertips, Jaemin pace his walks toward the great hall, stomach rumbling be forgotten as he stop midway, eyes caught on certain figure that lean back just beside large-opened door. He squint a bit because the ravenette strand that falls to cup Jeno’s face faint out the real expression of the Slytherin boy. Before Jaemin could turn his wheel to avoid him, Jeno turned his face and lock his eyes to Jaemin’s caramel eyes. Jeno had this taut expression over his face, looks like he have been thinking about the world’s biggest secret the whole day and it left him stressed, unless he wasn’t thinking of the world’s biggest secret.

 

Jeno doesn’t waste his time to take a step forward and inching closer to him. And when they close enough, Jaemin only wave him a hand with awkward smile on his visage. Jeno, unfortunately, didn’t buy it, as the ravenette boy cut their gap pretty quickly and face to face with his pretty boyfriend, eyes training over Jaemin’s whole body and falls to the sight of his robe draped on his arm, the bandage over his wrist and bandaids on three of his fingertips. Jeno took Jaemin’s bruised hand on his own, lifting it to observe the wound carefully, and when he’s finished, he looks even more worry.

 

“Stop ignoring me,” the ravenette bega under his low tone that almost like a growl. It clearly sends wave of desperateness and it hit right on Jaemin’s chest, he didn’t mean to hurt his boyfriend, he just want to make him a little bit jealous. But stick onto the last line of his bravery and nudged by his stubborness, Jaemin looks up convincingly, smiling.

 

“I am not ignoring you,” he said nonchalantly. “But sorry, I have study session with Felix, so if you might—“

 

He tried to push Jeno’s body from his, but the latter stood firmly, and in return he’s the one who pushes Jaemin farther from the greathall. “Felix has left few minutes ago, he said he have bussiness with that Gryff boy, who’s his name again? Seo Changbin? Yeah, they left, and he told me to wait for you,”

 

Jaemin gulps down. He did not actually have study session with Felix, but he about to continue his plan with Felix spoonfeeding him at dinner to be the peak of their plan—though the freckled boy had refuse so many times but knowing his unability to say no to Jaemin, he still comply nonetheless. Did Felix ditch the plan or did Jeno already knew that they just playing with him? The fear starts to creep up his spine especially by how Jeno still hasn’t let go of his arm.

 

“T-then, I haven’t eat yet so—“

 

“Come with me, just for a second,”

 

—

 

Jeno growls inside his throat when they reach down the dim hallway leads to the restroom, which are rarely used because it’s much farther than the other one near the greathall. Jaemin feel his heart nearly burst from his chest when finally Jeno stop, hand that tug on his arm drop and let go of his tight arm. Jaemin could only see Jeno’s back, shoulder tensed and lift with every small breath, and he looks _fierce_. Jaemin choked on his own spit when Jeno turn around, eyes darken and once again his eyes studying the figure of Na Jaemin, this time more intense for the fact that there’s only two of them here. Jaemin shivers under merciless gaze Jeno pour upon him, and he decide not to stare back at his boyfriend.

 

“Jeno—“ he tried to call when silence become more heavy and he fears of what will happened next. But pair of hand on his shoulder surprise him, also the fact that it contains power enough to slightly slam Jaemin’s slender body to the wall, his back hitting the cold stone wall behind him, in which one slightly protruding brick digging in between his shoulder blades and the brunette yelp in pain. The hand, however, move quickly from his shoulder to lay flat in the wall beside his head, and Jaemin knew Jeno just literally _slams him against the wall and now locking him in place_.

 

 _shit_.

 

Jaemin looks both sides, realizing he have nowhere to escape and force to look straight to Jeno, his eyes still soft but there’s glint of dangerous thing there—Jaemin tried to look over it, and he find the reflection if himself, painted boldly. Jeno’s breath ghost over his cheek and it notifying how awfully close they are, Jaemin shudders, hand pushing Jeno’s shoulder in an attempt to get away. But since the very first start, it’s clear that Jeno possessed more power and he wouldn’t be moved that easily.

 

“Why you do this to me,” Jeno spoke through his heavy breathing, he looks like he about to snap. And Jaemin didn’t want that to happened, he close his eyes, slowly sighing and deciding it’s time to stop.

 

“I’m sor—”

 

“I don’t understand how you able to make me lost my logic, to be able to feel mad eventhough I know this all just a play,”

 

“You. What?”

 

Jeno brushed over their nose, then pulls away to meet with Jaemin’s dumbstrucked face. He didn’t smile, though, now his face soften.

 

“I knew from the very start that you want to make me jealous,” and in return, heat rising from Jaemin’s heart to his cheek. Red painting porcelain skin as he try to decipher the crystal clear words from Jeno’s mouth. Before Jaemin could talk back, Jeno dives in, his lips capture the forgotton teritory of his and once again claiming what was his all along, and Jaemin comply soon after. Jeno’s hand venture to Jaemin’s waist, holding it tight to prevent another rock jabbing on his slim body, taking Jaemin’s whole body inside his embrace—one thing it says for sure is Jaemin will never able to leave again, as Jeno would always be there, holding onto him.

 

They broke the kiss so Jeno can continue speaking, his breath slightly ragged. “And I know you’ve chosen Felix to help you, I might be a little bit dense but I’m not stupid,” Jaemin tried to hide inside the crook of Jeno’s neck, feeling embarassed, feeling exposed. Jeno didn’t let him to leave their eye locking so he nudge the brunette back to look at him.

 

“And because Felix need to help Jisung, you chose Somi as an excuse. Somi is not a great keeper so she’s being giggling at me the whole dinner,”

 

“So you knew,”

 

“I know,” Jeno planted chaste kiss on Jaemin’s lips. “And yet—“

 

He stopped, Jaemin blinked in question. “And yet?”

 

The ravenette tighten his hold on Jaemin’s waist. “And yet I still feel annoyed about it. I hate being ignored especially by you, I was craving for your attention the whole day and it sucks to live your day with bad mood, I nearly docked Hyunjin for making fun of me. I know you just tested me and I now feel jealous, so you happy?” His lament trailed off as Jaemin crack slight smile, contentedly, Jaemin lean over and peck another kiss.

 

“Show me,”

 

Jeno huffed a breath and one hand took Jaemin’s jaw inside his hand, pulling him rather hard and clash their lips messily. Their lips slotted together, soft rustling sound heard as Jaemin’s finger grab on Jeno’s back, stuffing his empty finger with handful of hotness and angry heat that steamed off from Jeno’s body, the other find home on the ravenette strands and Jaemin feels absolutely delighted. Jeno was kissing the life out of him, with occasionally bite and sucks on the side of his lips. Jaemin nearly bubbles out a whimper when Jeno force his way to him, licking on his lower lips and stuffing his mouth and the yelp forgotten, Jeno leads the way by how his hand steadied behind Jaemin’s nape, tilting their kiss so Jeno could savor more of of his Jaemin.

 

Jaemin feel dizzied and if not because the stone wall behind him, he’d had crumple to the floor, melting to the hot kiss the ravenette provide him with. Jeno ravishing every inch of his sane mind with how he growls and he capture Jaemin’s tongue in heated battle. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Jaemin thought he might die because of drowning to the hotness that is Lee Jeno’s kiss.

 

Jeno, however, still think he needs more of Jaemin. His trail his kiss on the latter’s cheek, down to his jawline, mouthing hotly under hus ears and smiles when he felt Jaemin’s body trembled in every second of his activity. Jeno’s hand sneaked in between their bodies, trying to undo the Gryffindor’s red ties from his neck, and he succesfully throws the poor fabric off the floor when his mouth reach down to sucks on Jaemin’s pale, long neck.

 

“Shit, Jeno, no,” Jaemin whimper, all become too heavy for him and his head feels likes it could explode anytime soon. His heart is no better as the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat, mixed with Jeno’s steadied one and sound of suckling from down his necks. “People will see,”

 

Jeno obliged, mainly because he knew the consequences and he tried not to overstep the boundary. Not when they are at school and he didn’t get any consent from the other boy. But it still gives him what his wants—Jaemin’s attention, the real voice of Jaemin begging to him, his lips, his quivering voices. Jeno felt happy, in contrast of how Jaemin looks so wrecked eventhough they only make out for few minutes.

 

“You suck,” Jaemin scold as Jeno pry himself to pick the forgotten ties from the floor, handing it to Jaemin in which the brunette decide he didn’t have time to put it back and it’s the end of the day already so he stuffed it down his pocket. Jeno looks at him, now face looks more brighter than before.

 

“No, baby, your plan sucks,”

 

“It still makes you jealous tho, I still win,”

 

“Yeah, you did,”

 

Jaemin tugs in Jeno’s arm and he clings onto his Slytherin boyfriend once again, hand looping around Jeno’s neck as he drown to the tender gaze of Jeno. “Also I lied I didn’t have study session with Felix so you obligated to help me with my essay,”

 

Jeno chuckle, embracing the way Jaemin’s childishness is still his favorite even after quite some time.

 

“I also lied, Felix is on the greathall probably wondering where are you and did you ditch the plan. Win win.”

 

Jaemin groaned. “You absolutely a snake,”

 

-.*

 

Felix pat on his shoulder and Jaemin only tilt his head from his homework to see the Slytherin boy smiling down at him, clearly could tell what just happened by Jaemin’s messy hair and his bunched up shirt and by how his tie dangling from his pants pocket. Jaemin smiles lazily, gesturing the other boy to sit beside him on the long bench of great hall’s dining table. Jeno had excuse himself to the restroom and it’s when Felix comes up to him.

 

“Where were you?” Felix asked, concernedly.

 

“Just got the best make out session in the world,” Jaemin smirked, it sends disgust wave over Felix and he respons with slightly crunched face.

 

“Tmi thank you. But was it worth it?”

 

“Every. Single. Thing,”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated ^^


End file.
